universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Palutena's Army
This is a profile for the Palutena's Army from Kid Icarus. Summery Palutena's Army can be considered the only truly "good" army in the franchise as they are responsible for keeping humanity safe from all harm and maintaining the celestial balance. It is normally rated as the fifth army in the series, with the others being the Underworld Army, Forces of Nature, Aurum Fleet and the Human Army. Palutena rightfully owns this army, with the main character, Pit, being its captain. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Palutena Military Leaders *Pit Military Units Infantry *Centurions *Centurion Knights Elite *Centurion Strongarms Heavy *Juggernauts |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Lance * Shield Ranged weapons * Bow & Arrows * Barbells Explosives * Cannons Territories Skyworld * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Was known to exist a very long time ago when Gods and Man lived in harmony) * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Angels/Goddess * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: Despite being a faction that appears to be out of a Greek Mythological story, they do appear to have advanced tech such as tablets and some sort of smart phones that allows them to have access to information that helps them with certain tasks. Power Source Divine: Blessing (There are certain armor and powers that Pit in particular that becomes powerful or gains abilities from Palutena herself such as flight) Flight (The Angels with the blessing of the Goddess can gain the ability to fly) Conquest Stats Tier 7-B: Planet: The Army are stationed in the Skyworld which they operate to protect the other worlds from the army of the underworld. Power Stats DC: Island: Pit destroyed the Aurum Hive, defeated the Chaos Kin and is powerful enough to accidentally kill Palutena in the process. Island: Palutena is at least as strong as Pit, can casually one-shot boss monsters, should be comparable to Medusa, the cannon charged with her power was able to incapacitate Hades. Small Building: Juggernaut, They are massive catapults which hurl massive bolders towards their enemies positions. Room: Centurion Strongarms slams their fists into the ground to release a massive shockwave. Wall: The standard Centurion soldiers strength relative to others. Durability: Island: Pit defeated multiple Deities as well as the Aurum Brain, survived a casual attack from Hades. Island: Palutena while corrupted has taken blows from Pit, but the latter has to be careful in order to avoid killing her while fighting the Chaos Kin. Small Building: Juggernauts with their massive size can take much damage before being destroyed. Room-Wall: The Centurions with their size and armors would take this much damage. Speed: Massively FTL+: Palutena is comparable to Pit, who can evade attacks from Pyrrhon and The Great Sacred Treasure who the former pushed Aurum into the other side of the galaxy. Superhuman: The flight speed of the Angel soldiers. Skills Stats The infantry have the training necessary to stand against the forces of supernatural enemies with above human level strength and power. Strengths/Pros For many years their forces were ever vigilant to protect the worlds from enemy forces invasion, this goes without saying that they are well trained and in top condition and prepared to fight. Weaknesses/Flaws When it comes to fighting actually difficult enemies, it is relatively up to it's captain Pit or Palutena and other allies to take care of them. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Ki3dapalutenasarmy.png|The Army of Palutena assembled. Palutena Uprising.jpg|Palutena, Goddess of Light and leader of her army Skyworld artwork.jpg|Skyworld, home of the angels. Angel Army.png|Pit, captain of the army Category:Profile Category:Kid Icarus Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Divinity Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 7-B Conquest